Mad World
by JenniferLeeann
Summary: This is my follow up with my OC Araminta. It is based off of Dark World. If you haven't please go read my first two she will make more since then, find them in my profile. Contains spoilers so if you have yet too see the movie DO NOT READ!
1. I Gave You All

The sound of chains fill the air of the throne room. The prisoner, once a prince of Asgard, had been awaiting trial for over a year. The events in Vanahiem had over run the prison and made it difficult to even hold a trail. A small group Anigarh stopped, four of them holding long chains, the rest were merely there for protection. The prisoner stopped, and looked over to the queen.

"Hello mother." Loki said over the rattle of his bonds. "Have I made you proud?"

"Please Loki. Don't make this worse."

"Define worse." He said with a smirk.

"Enough." Odin's voice echoed through the silent hall. "I would speak with the prisoner alone."

"Goodbye mother." Loki said a hint of a mocking tone to his voice. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about?"

"Do you really not understand the severity of your actions?"

"I intended to rule the mortals like a merciless god, just like you do."

"We are not gods. We are no different then them. We are born, we live, and we die just the same."

"Give or take 5,000 years."

"Frigga, and Araminta are the only reasons you are still alive. Their love for you has blinded them of your actions. But that will be the last time you ever see your mother again. Spend the rest of your wicked days in the deepest dungeons of Asgard."

The prisoner is led away without a word.

It was only hours after the battle of Vanahiem was won, and knowing the girl would want to see her brother, after not seeing him for days, Sif was standing outside of the one person who had become like a sister her. The two had spent countless days in secret training since the events on Midgard and that had brought them closer.

"Araminta... Open up." She said banging on the door.

The girl inside, abandons a letter, the imprisoned god's name scrawled beautifully across the top, it was only half way complete. She pulls the door open looking at her friend in the eye. "What is it Sif?" she says frustrated by the lack of fenness, Ara knew she was one of Asgard's elite warriors but did she have to act like such a brute sometimes.

"I thought you would enjoy a bit of fun tonight. Instead of sitting her fretting over your brother." She says with a smile.

"Thor's back? Is he alright?"

"Fine. Did you really worry about his safety that much?" she said with a laugh.

"Well, it's only natural, all of the trouble he manages to find himself in." Ara says grabbing a fur cloak and tossing it over her shoulders. The two women make their way to the small pub, a favorite among Asgard's army, after any sort of battle or even the simplest training session.

"Well look who's here!" Fandral says finishing off his drink as the two women walk in. "The beautiful Araminta herself. Haven't seen you in a while darling, trying to hide yourself away again?"

Ara rolls her eyes as she sits by Thor. "I'm glad your back." She says softly with a smile.

The night was nothing special, it was something Ara had gotten used to over the last two years. And as always got an escort home.

"Been writing to Loki again I see." He says picking up the parchment. He looks over to his sister. "Ara I keep trying to tell you, the Loki you knew…"

"I know. He's gone." She says with a sigh. "But that still doesn't mean he isn't our brother. Or that he does not deserve the kindness of a letter from time to time."

"This is the third one this month…"

The goddess doesn't speak at first not wanting to fall into the same argument they had many times before. "It will be finished tomorrow. Could you just find some way of getting it too him please…"

The thunderer sighs titling his head back. "Alright." It was a lie. The letter would never make it to Loki. None of them did. Thor would always keep the letters hidden away. He felt after hurting her, during their fight at the bifrost, and unleashing the beast that hurt her on Midgard, did not warrant such things. And that the letters would only feel something close to a reward.

"Thank you brother." She says watching him get ready to leave. "I will have it ready in the morning."

"Don't stay up all night trying to finish it either."

"I promise." She said hugging him.

Morning creeps up on Araminta. She had, despite her brothers pleas, spent the entire night finishing the letter. It was her longest yet, a good four pages, front and back. It was her forgiving Loki for everything he had ever done to hurt her. She folds it up taking a hair ribbon to tie it together.

She is soon with her mother. Where she spent most of her days now. The letter, tucked away waiting till she saw Thor again.

"Your brother tells me you are still writing to Loki." Frigga says placing a few jewels in Ara's hair, it was perhaps one of the few things she had missed out on doing when Ara was a child.

"Yes. I wrote one last night…." She said softly. "Where is brother?"

"I do not know. I haven't seen him since this morning…" she starts twisting a strand of her daughter's hair. "Ara. Why is it you can't let go of how Loki used to be?"

"You didn't see the way he acted towards me on earth Mother. While we were there, he treated me so different. While he was hostile to everyone, I was the only one he had any care for. He only saw the times he hurt me, and didn't want to do that again. That part of Loki, is still in there somewhere."

The queen smiles, knowing this was one of her daughter's greatest strengths, and also one of her greatest weaknesses. "Come here..." she says walking over to one of the huge fire pits. "There is a way to see him."

"But Thor says I am not allowed in the prison. What if he or father find out?" she said questioning her mother's almost infinite wisdom.

"They won't. I have been visiting him often, without the slightest bit of detection." Ara knew then it would be with magic. Another thing Frigga took full advantage of now, was the magic lessons she had been giving Ara. And while she wasn't as experienced as her mother, or Loki, Ara was a quick study.

"But, the spell will be difficult to pull off. It is even for me. And once you see him, you cannot get upset. I know you miss him, but if you start to cry, the spell will be broken." Frigga puts her hands on her daughters shaking shoulders.

"I understand mother." Araminta whispered closing her eyes tight.

Inside his cell, Loki was laying on his bed, one of the many comforts of what he used to call home, his mother had given him, tossing a trinket in the air. A tiny light caught in the corner of his eye, he knew it. His eyes closed as he started to laugh.

"You know, Odin will eventually catch on too you… and it would not surprise me in the least if…." The god stops short, seeing his sister. "Ara."

"Hello Loki." She says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He stands walking over to the illusion.

"I miss you. Mother thought this would be the best way to see you, since I am not allowed an actual visit." The same sweet innocent smile plastered on her face, as she slowly moved through the cell looking over every detail. "Why haven't you been writing back?"

"You have written me?"

"Yes, three letters in the last month, surely you have gotten them I gave them too…." She drops off at the sudden realization. "You didn't get them…any of them" she whispers.

"You know, you shouldn't be here." He says quickly changing the subject, and pacing the cell, even though they were close, he didn't want to see her, nothing more than a vision or in the flesh. He was here because he hurt her, he didn't need that reminder hanging over his head.

"Why not you are my brother, and I missed you I have every right to visit you."

"No you don't. I am a criminal Araminta. One who does not deserve such kindness."

"Loki, you are my family..."

"What do you not understand? I killed people, hundreds of people. I tried to destroy an entire race of people!"

"That was not you Loki. I know it wasn't, none of those things were your fault. And it doesn't matter to me, you are still my brother."

"No! I am not a son of Odin! I am nothing more than the bastard son of Laufey! I am not your brother, or Thor's! I am not your mother's son! I was adopted. Taken by the cruel man Thor calls father. You may look at him with the same distain and disgust I do, but you can never know the pain he has put me through."

"Loki..." she whispers starting to cry. "How could you..."

He turns around, immediately feeling bad for what he said. She was perhaps the only one who understood his pain.

"Ara. I am truly sorry... I" but as his eyes land on the spot she stood she was gone.

The connection breaks, leaving a few stray tears on Ara's cheeks. But as her mother goes to comfort her, the girl pulls away, and simply walks away. She was going to find Thor to get the reason behind her undelivered letters. After searching everywhere, she finds him. On one of the balcony's locked in a kiss with a woman she had never seen before.

"Thor!" she calls walking with a fast pace.

"Ara…" he can't finish, and is silenced by a hard slap to the face, his third in the past twenty four hours.

"What was that for?" the woman said taking a step closer to Ara getting a burning stare in return.

"Why haven't you been giving Loki my letters?!" Ara says focus shifting back to her brother, he was rubbing his jaw.

"Jane, I would like you to meet my little sister, Araminta…" another slap.

"Answer me!" The goddess yells wanting an explanation and his full attention on her.

"It is because he does not deserve them. His actions land him in prison as punishment, letters from you or any of us would only feel as rewards."

She scoffs. "Loki is family, and needs to still feel like it, locked away for life or not! He is our brother you can't just…"

"That is enough you two." Both stop as if they were still children at the sound of their mothers voice. "Perhaps you two should discuss this later, and in private instead of out in the open."

"Jane, this, is the queen of Asgard and our mother, Frigga."

the realization of who exactly the woman is hits Ara. "Jane? The mortal you fell for when you were…." She didn't have time to finish the thought as alarm calls started to ring out across the realm.

"The prison." Frigga says, watching a group of Anigarh head that way.

"Loki…" Thor whispers.

"I'm going…" Ara starts to follow her brother thinking if he was trying to escape she could stop him.

"No! Go with mother." Thor says, leaping off the balcony, catching Mjlionir in mid air.

"Come on Ara. They will be alright." Frigga says taking her daughters hand. The three head back to Frigga's room but on their way find another group of soldiers, and the one person Araminta honestly did not wish to see. Odin.

"Frigga.." he says walking over to them. She merely smiles at the sight of her husband.

"Be careful" she says sweetly.

"Do not worry, my queen. It is nothing I can't handle." He says placing a hand on her cheek.

"My worries have kept you alive" She says walking away the two girls following close, as they pass one warrior, Frigga takes his blade. "I need you both to do exactly as I say." Ara nods looking at the mortal.

"Yes ma'am." She says quickly.

The plan was simple, Frigga knew of the Aiether that was inside of Jane, and knew it wouldn't be too long till _they_ came looking for it, Jane was sent into an almost hidden room to wait it out, but when Ara was told to do the same, she refused.

"Mother if something happens I want to stay here, I want to help you." She said watching her mother conjure up an illusion of Jane. "I can take them out with everything you have taught me."

"Alright, go hide and wait for my signal." Frigga said looking at the tiny warrior escaping from Araminta's eyes. The girl quickly ducks behind a pillar, waiting. Finally a being, dressed in all black with hair and skin whiter then the snow that fell outside appeared. A huge red and brown one trailing close behind.

"Where is it?" the smaller of the two beings said.

"I don't know what you speak of…" the queen said looking him the eye. The intruder took notice of the illusion of Jane very soon, and made his way to her. But as he went to grab her arm, she faded away.

"YOU WENCH!" he scremed starting a fight with the queen, she was able to knock blade from his hand, and give a damaging blow. But it was his companion that grabbed her up by the troart.

"Where is it!" the being yelled again.

"Ara…now!"

The goddess came from behind her cover using a shot of pure energy against, what she was sure was an elf. It was the creature that held on to her mother that grabbed Ara, trying to strangle the very life from her.

"I will ask again. Where is it?"

"I will never tell." Frigga said. A pain tore through her side, as the elf's blade was driven deep. Ara struggling for every breath she took, started punching the huge create, and her thrashing became more violent.

"NO!" The call was unmistakable. Thor. A bolt of lightning shot from where he was stinging, what he now knew as Malakeith in the face, blinding the monster who held his sister and mother. Both were dropped to the floor, as there two attackers retreated Thor chasing after them, hurling his hammer as hard as he could after them. He came back into the room finding Araminta struggling to crawl to her mother still gasping for air.

"Frigga…." It was Odin he had heard the commotion and came to help his son. But it was too late.

Ara had managed to pull herself up on to her mother's chest, feeling the very life start to leave her body. "No…" it is barely audible, as she starts a fit of coughs.

"Ara….my only daughter…I'm so….proud of you….." with that what life was left in the queen faded, the hand that was on Araminta's cheek fell to the ground, as her daughter started to cry, busting into a fit of coughs as she did.

Odin, knelt beside his wife. Gently cradling her head in his arms. He rested his forehead against hers. It was quite except for the fit of coughing coming from the one next to him.

Ara expected Thor to pick her up from their mother's body, but instead something takes her hand. Her eyes open, it's her father. Holding on to her hand, to comfort her, and make sure she was alright.


	2. Chasing Pavements

After being reluctantly taken from her mother and being checked for injuries. Ara is making her way outside, to probably one of her favorite spots overlooking a waterfall. With every breath she took her throat screamed at her in pain. Her neck was still bright red, with bruises forming on every inch of it. She stopped seeing a small crowd gathered there. The funeral for everyone who had died including her mother. She found a spot near the back, where she thought she was alone and wouldn't be noticed, but could still see. It was the small boat that her mother was she noticed first. She looked like she was just sleeping. With flowers in her hands, a beautiful cream gown on, and a veil covering her face. It was heart breaking, but Ara didn't cry. She couldn't. She used to cry at everything, but all she could do was find herself thinking if it would have been her, instead of her mother, would she have gotten the same procession? Would her father have made the same accommodations for her? The questions ran rampant through her mind. And were made even more prevalent when she remembered the way he had held her hand as they cried over her body. They played louder when she saw him. He was up front, her brother beside him, the mortal next to Thor. She was lost in the somber moment, wanting to just wake up, to things the way they were this morning, but with a few key points changed.

Araminta also noticed the service was missing one other thing. Loki. Had he been informed of their mother's death? If he had been told, was he here now, just lost in the crowd, chained up like some animal the way he was on the day the three siblings left Midgard? Or was he still locked in his cell unaware of the events that had unfolded earlier that evening. Her heart ached too see him, she need _both_ brothers with her, but she felt as if Thor had chosen Jane over her, and Loki was locked away. It was a soft touch on her shoulder that pulled her from her daze and startled her. It was Sif. She gave Ara a faint smile.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Fine…" Ara's voice could barely be heard, her throat still swollen form the beasts attack.

It was the bright light of a torch that turned her attention back to the service. Guards where lighting arrows to light the boats on fire to burn the bodies. She couldn't watch this. So she left. Letting her emotions take her where they will. Thor looked back knowing Araminta was behind him, thinking she would want to be beside him. He caught her making her way out of the crowd. Hood on the cloak her mother had given her to hide in pulled up. He looked at Sif, eyes pleading with her for an answer. But the goddess of war shook her head. That was his answer. It was all too much for his sister to handle. And he really couldn't blame her. Once the last boat had cleared the falls. He was after her, letting Sif take Jane to her room.

He found Araminta heading for the prison, but the one thing he was sure she did not know that is where she was head.

"Araminta."

She stops not bothering to look at him or remove her hood. "Does Loki know?" she said as loud as she possibly could.

"Yes. I sent a guard to tell him."

"Can I go see him?"

"You know you can't."

"Please Thor… I need to see him."

"Ara. You can't. You know that. How many times have you asked, and how many times has the answer been the same."

She turns around looking him in the eyes. Tears spilling from them, but it was the black, blue and purple marks that caught his eyes. "I know the answer has been the same. But our mother just died. I need too see him. He needs us. He is probably in there hurting just as much as we are. So I will ask you one more time, not as a citizen of Asgard, asking her future king for a favor. But as your little sister. Please let me see our brother."

"Ara. I can't. No matter how many times you ask, I cannot let you. I know you want to see him. Especially now, but there are set laws." He takes a few steps closer to her.

Araminta breaks down in tears the weight of everything that happened finally being felt. "I just wanted to see him for a few moments. After losing mother…"

"I know Mint." He says hugging her. "I promise you, you will get to see him soon." He already had a plan formulating. After talking to their father while Ara was being checked over, he learned wear Odin stood on revenge for Frigga's death. And it was nowhere near were Thor stood.

Araminta knew it, as soon as he promised she could see Loki soon. "You are planning something aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm going with you."

"Ara, no. you are to stay here where it is safe."

"Safe? You think Asgard is a safe place? Thor the elves just attacked here. What if they come back as soon as you leave! I am stuck here defenseless without you! And what happens then?"

"If you do go the same thing could happen out there that happens here. I am not going to take the risk of loosening you as well."

"If I don't go, I could die just as easy as mother did! If I am with you, I will be safe. You would do anything in your power to protect me right?" he doesn't answer but she knows the truth "I want to go. I want to fight I want to get them for what they did to mother…"

"Ara, this will not be like the trip to Midgard. It will be a thousand times more dangerous. You have to know that I may not always be there to protect you."

"You won't have too. Ever since everything that happened with Loki, Sif has been training me in combat. And mother, taught me what magic she could before her murder. I can defend myself I did when they showed up in her room."

"Ara…"

"I also have this…" she pulls the blade Frigga had taken form on of the Enigarh in her hand. "I have learned how to fight, with these very weapons. I can help you…" the breath catches in her throat because of her injury.

He looks at his sister once more, eye filled with the tears of pain, and hopelessness, but behind all that was fire. One of pure rage, something her eyes had never held before. No convincing in all the nine realms would work. She wanted this, more then she wanted anything in her life. And, who was he to deny her the revenge she craved? He could play the 'older brother' card again, and use the whole 'future king' against her. But she would find her own way out, her own way to take her vengeance. So what he said and did next was possibly a mistake worthy of any punishment their father could dish out.

"Come with me…" he said quietly taking her back to their mother's room.

Once there, Araminta lets her eyes wander to her mother's dying spot. The blood had yet to be cleaned, and it was mocking her, along with her mother's last words, the way she felt the life slip from her body, and the way her _father_ had held her hand as she cried. It was like she could still fell all of it, the last part more vivid than any of it, she shook it from her hand.

"Mother, was saving this for you. Knowing there would come a day when you would find a reason to fight. I am surprised she hasn't shown it to you sooner." Thor said knowing the atmosphere was making her mind wander. He pulls back a door, reviling all of her mother's outfits, dress both with and without armor. But one in the back catches her eye. On a from, is a short dark purple dress, copper armor much like Sif's pulled over its, a black hooded cloak with gray fur on the shoulder tied around what would be the neck.

"Its beautiful." She whispered mind finally focused.

"She's had it since we were children," Thor says with a laugh watching his sister exam every part of it. "She had hoped that it would be yours a lot sooner than this, and under better circumstances. Get changed. We don't have a lot a time"

She returned a few moments later, long dress laying in the floor, the new one fit perfectly, she looked just like their mother in it. And then it hit him, he was actually letting the one thing he cared about most in Asgard go with him, off to something that could mean the end of her. Would he be able to live with himself if something happened to her, could he stop anything from happening too her? But it was too late to ask those two questions, telling her no now, would mean her death.

"What now?" she said sounding almost giddy, about leaving.

"We wait."

The two headed back to the tiny pub where after every battle had been won over the past two years they spent a good chunk of their nights, and where after worrying over him constantly Ara could make sure for herself he had returned unharmed. As they walked in, it was a different mood then before, it was empty, no music, no laughing, and no meat roasting on one of the huge fire pits. The good times seemed to have been ripped away during the attack. As they found a table Thor laughed looking at Ara with a stein in her hands.

"What's so funny?" she said with a smile.

"Just remembering your first drink. How, you spit it everywhere, and over every one." Finally a smile from her. "And after that you went back for another one."

"It was terrible. It burnt my throat, and my nose on the way out. I think I scared Volstagg's kids half to death. I made that sound like…."

"Like a dying bilgsnipe?"

"Yes." She said laughing.

"And you felt the need to wipe all of that coming out of your nose on me."

"You're the eldest, you should be used to things like that by now." She said playfully punching him in the arm. "Do you think mother ever knew about that?"

"I'm sure she did." A deep voice said, Ara looked up seeing Heimdall standing at their table. "Your mother knew more than even I, sometimes." She gives him a smile as he joins them removing his helmet.

"You're not at father's war council?"

"The Bifrost has been shut down by your father's orders. No one is to come or go."

"Heimdall, I need your help." Thor said taking eyes off his drink. "I need out of Asgard. The realms need there King strong so I will take on the elves."

"I am bound by your father's orders…"

"Yes but my father is blind by rage a grief…."

"As we all are."

"But I see clearly enough."

"What do you require of me?"

Late that night Thor called in his fighting companions, Volstagg Fandral and Sif, to the smallest room in the pub. He needed there help as well.

"What I ask of you is treason in the highest form. Success will mean our exile. Failure will mean our deaths. But it is the only way."

He started to explain his plan, take Jane to the dark world, and use his friends as distractions.

"Bifrost is closed how would you even get there." Fandral said leaning back in his chair.

"There are secret paths between the worlds. All of them."

"Known only to a few…" Heimdall said from his corner of the room.

"Known only to one." Thor corrected looking at his friends.

"No." Volstagg whispered. "Loki?"

"He will betray you." Fandral said taking a drink.

"He will try. But there is one in all the nine realms who holds his trust, and he would never try to betray."

The sound of boots filled the quite room, Araminta stepped from the shadows she had been there the whole time. "Me." She said seeing there shocked faces.

"What? You are taking her along. It will get her killed."

"No it won't." Sif said taking Ara's side. "We have spent the past two years training together, she can handle herself."

"Stepping one foot outside Asgard _will_ get you killed." Volstagg said changing the subject.

"That is why we are not leaving on foot."

Thor walked the same hall he had when the prison break started, but it was much different now. Every cell was empty. But one.

"After all this time. Now you come to visit me brother. Why? To gloat, to mock?"

He approached the only prisoner left, Loki was standing by the force filed a smirk on his face.

"Enough Loki." Thor said looking his estranged brother in the eye. "No more illusions." The prisoner takes a few steps back before he and the furniture Frigga had brought him disappeared. The trick reviled a mess. Every single 'gift' from the queen thrown about, and broken. Glass scattered across the floor. Up against the back wall, clothes ripped at and torn, hair disholved, foot spilt open and dripping blood. Was the _real_ Loki.

"Now you see me brother. For what I really am. Go ahead take your shots."

"I am not here for that. I am here for mother…."

"Did she suffer?"

"No."

"What about Ara, was she with her?"

"Yes." The prisoners' eyes widened.

"Is she…" a thick lump in his throat stops the question "Is she dead?"

"No. But she was harmed. When I found them, there was a demon, he had both of them by the throat, if he wouldn't have let go when he did… he would have strangled the very life from her lungs. She is fine now, although she will bear the wounds of the attack for a while. I did not come to grieve with you I came to offer you salvation."

"Go on…"

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me, and I will give you just that vengeance. Enough to leave this cell."

Loki looks around at the destruction, and laughs. "You must be truly despite to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

Thor stops the pacing he had started in front of the cell. "I don't. But mother did, and Araminta still does. You should know that when we fought each other in past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother, our brother, was still in there somewhere. But that hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, or harm her, I will kill you."

"Hmmm….when do we start?"


	3. Hallelujah

**((Hello again! So we are now two chapters, almost three, into my Dark World story, and I realized that I haven't put up a note in the first two chapters. That's my fault really, I had been studying for finals when I started posting. This is what I had been waiting a year and half to write. And after many drabbels and stories that were "well what if this happened..." things. The movie finally arrived and I went the day after, then started this right after. The movie was better then I expected and i was right about only one thing. So the awesomeness of the movie gave me more motivation. I have been more then once, okay more like 6 times, so I know everything now! This chapter starts getting to the seriousness, and we are closing in on more heart break. Also a cameo from not only one avenger (the one that happened in the movie) but there will be one from another one, thanks to Loki's magic! I will have another cameo later, with my sisters OC from her Avengers story, you can find the link for it in my profile. So long note over. Here we go chapter 3! enjoy!))**

Ara was anxiously waiting by the armory, her nerves starting to get the better of her. She wanted to get this done. Finally she could see Thor, and someone trailing a few steps behind him.

"Loki." She says running towards him. The first time she had seen in him, in the flesh, in a year and a half and it was bittersweet. She wraps her arms around him smile on her face.

"Ara…You act like we haven't seen each other in years yet it has only been hours…"

"I couldn't exactly hug you with mother's magic." She says with a laugh. "I missed you so much."

He smiles, she was the only one left who actually still saw the good in him. It was then he noticed the marks on her neck. He tilts her chin up looking at the horrific contusions, as she shut her eyes in pain. "I am sorry I couldn't be there to protect you both."

"It's alright." She whispered.

"I know you missed each other but we don't have a lot of time, if we are leaving we have to go now."

They started a walk out of the deep pits of the castle. Ara in between both brothers, fidgeting with the dagger now strapped to her outer thigh, as well as other parts of the new copper armor she sported, over a short dark purple dress.

Ara's new armored appearance didn't really come as a shock to Loki, he figured she would be going, it wasn't in her nature to want to be alone, especially after something so horrific.

"I must say, this is so unlike you brother…" Loki said with a smile. "It's so clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"You keep speaking of it I just might…"

"As you wish I am not even here." Loki turns into an Enigarh. "Is this better?"

Ara lets out a tiny giggle. "It's better company at least." Thor said rolling his eyes.

"Or perhaps something less conspicuous." Loki returned to his true self using the same trick on Thor. This time Ara couldn't help it and she actually started to laugh. "Brother, you look ravishing."

Thor stopped only for a moment, looking down reviling Sif's form. "It will hurt no less when I kill you, you do know that."

"Very well. Perhaps you would prefer some of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." The green light envelopes Loki and Ara. Thor looks at both of them, more shocked by his sister's new appearance. Then Loki as… Captain America

"What?" she says her voice different. As soon as the single word leaves her mouth she recognizes the voice. Tony Stark. She clasps her hand over her mouth feeling the scruff of his hallmark beard, and looks down finding the black shirt with the orange lettering on it, has replaced her armor, and the glowing chest piece in the middle.

"Whoo. This is much better. Costumes a bit much, so tight, with confidence. I can feel the righteousness surging."

"Loki! Change me back!"

"I thought you liked Mr Stark? Eh, Tony want to have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism?"

"No, I want you to change me back now!"

"God Bless Ameri-"

"Lok-"

Thor put his hand over both of their mouths. The spell breaking when he did.

"What?" Loki said watching his sister feel her face of any trace of the beard. Thor pointed his head towards two passing Enigarh. "You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger. Something." Loki said with a smile. Thor starts reaching for something, "At last a little common since….."

Loki holds his hands up watching the new set of handcuffs lock on their own. "And I thought you liked tricks." Thor said with a laugh, walking off.

The small group stopped waiting on Jane. Finally she comes walking towards them Sif behind her.

"You're…." She says picking up her pace.

"I'm Loki you may have heard of me…"

Jane smacks him with everything she had, Araminta lets out a growl taking a step towards the mortal, hand on her blade. But both brothers grab her wrists. "That was for New York…" she says backing up.

Loki looks at his sister and brother with a smile. "I like her."

The sound of boots, caught everyone's attention. A small group of Enigarh.

"Go, I can handle them." Sif said taking blade from her shield. As the ones trying to escape left, the goddess of war's blade found a new target Loki's neck. "If you betray them, I'll kill you."

The god laughs, "Its nice to see you too Lady Sif." He leaves, without an explanation as to why he was lagging behind.

There means of escape lays in front of them, a ship belonging to the elves, that had been left over after the attack. Another decoy stand in front of it.

"I will try to hold them off as long as I can." Volstagg said as Thor stopped in front of him.

"That's all I ask." He answers with a smile. They head for their means of escape, but once again the prisoner is stopped. "You betray him, or harm her…."

"You'll kill me?" Loki said with a smirk "Evidently there will be a line."

The inside of the ship was nothing any of them had seen. And as Thor took what could only be assumed as the controls, it was clear this was something extremely new to the god. A few buttons are pressed and nothing happens.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing?" Loki said watching his brother press every thing wildly.

"I said how hard could it be?" A few more taps, still nothing.

"No, don't hit it, just press it gently."

"I am pressing it gently!" Thor said using both hands to press every button on one control panel.

Ara walked up to the one in the middles pressing one of the buttons. Everything light up as the ship started up.

"Honestly you two…" she said with a sigh, as she got curious looks. "What? You were the one who said we didn't have a lot of time."

Finally they were escaping, but not before tearing down what was left of the throne room

"I think you missed a column…." Loki said with a sigh.

"Shut up!"

The ship lurched forward. Throwing everyone in it around. Except for Jane, she laied down in the front of it.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki said leaning over looking at the woman. Ara let a small chuckle slip.

"Jane?" Thor said looking over his shoulder at his sister.

"I'm…fine..." she said waving her hand in the air.

The escape wasn't fun, Thor seemed to crash the ship into everything he could tearing down bridges, sides and tops of buildings.

"Look why don't you let me take over I am clearly the better pilot." Loki said trying to hold on to anything.

"Is that right? Well out of the three of us which one can actually fly?"

"If you didn't have that hammer you couldn't" Ara said looking at the visions of things around them.

They were half way out, when some of Asgard's ships caught up to them.

"Now there following us!" A barrage of ammo flew towards the flip flopping ship. "Now there firing at us!"

"Yes thank you for the commentary Loki it's not at all distracting."

Ara was turned around watching the three ships head straight for them. Their speed matched that of the ship. Something caught on the wing of the contraption. A huge statue of Bor lost its head.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather!" Loki said leaning against one of the control panels.

"Our grandfather? That's who that was?" Ara said turning around to see the same stone head fall to the ground.

Finally they were out of the city, and almost out of fire.

"You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that! Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so that everyone can see, putting our sister in danger. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!"

"She wanted to go…." Thor said taking one of Loki's hands and removing a single handcuff. He placed the open one on one of Araminta's wrists.

"Hey!" She said feeling it lock around her. "What are you…"

The door to the ship opens. "Loki, hold on to her." Thor says shoving Ara in his arms.

"What?" with a shove, the two are thrown from the ship. Thor gently picked up a half conscious Jane and jumped out after them. Luckily one of the same ships that was firing at them was waiting below.

"I would have caught you…" Ara hears a voice say as she looks up, her eyes meet Fandral's. "But..." he looks over at Loki sticking a hand out for Ara.

"Thanks…" she says softly standing up.

"I see your time locked away has made you no less graceful Loki." Fandral said laughing. Finally Thor joined them laying Jane down.

"Loki, take us to one of your secret paths." The controls are surrendered as Thor removes the hand cuff from Ara's wrist and replaces it back on Loki's. "Fandral…"

"Right. It's been fun boy's." He picks up one the ropes laying on the floor, and places a hand on Ara's cheek. "Goodbye my love, be careful." Ara rolls her eyes smacking his hand away. "For Asgard." He says jumping off the side down to one of the firing ones.

Finally the assault stopped, but as they inched closer to a mountain, Thor looked back at his brother. "Loki..."

"If it was easy, everyone would do it."

"Are you mad?" Thor said pushing Ara down to sit so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Please brother, aren't we all just a little mad." The aircraft was speeding towards the tiniest of openings, the kind where if you didn't know about it you would think it only a crater.

The ship barley fit through it. After hearing the sides scrape against the walls of the cave, they were out. In a barren waste land of a world. Everything covered in darkness.

"Ta-da"

The ship passed over others like the one used to escape. All broken, in way. Ruminates of a city under the pieces. Jane curled up more under her blanket, Thor gave Ara is cloak to keep her warm.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins…" Loki said fro once sitting. Ara looked at him hurt.

"It would consume you…" Thor whispered.

"You need to say goodbye brother."

"No. Not yet. She is a lot stronger then you think."

"Oh come on, it's a heartbeat. You would really risk your life for something so fleeting?" Thor doesn't answer. "The Son of Odin, born to be a king, risking…."

"No! Not just the son of Odin! You think you alone loved mother?" Thor said getting up form his spot. "You had her tricks but I had her trust."

"Trust? was that her last expression?" Loki said tears forming in his eyes.

"You think you alone had her trust Thor?" Ara said getting in the middle of another one of their fights. "What did I have her pity? Is that what I have now, your pity? Because I don't need your damn pity!"

"Ara I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it brother." Loki said taking his sisters side, he was always quick to do that. "We let her die!"

"And what help where you in your cell?"

"Who put me there?! Who put me there?" Loki screamed.

"You know damn well." Thor grabs Loki by his shoulders "You know damn well who!" His arm across Loki's neck his fist in the air.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ara yelled getting in the middle of it. "We don't have time for this…" she whispered.

"She wouldn't want us to fight." Thor said softly letting go of Loki.

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Loki said with a grin "Nor would she be shocked about Ara getting in the middle of it." The goddess smiles. "that's become her trademark now…"

"I wish I could trust you." Thor said taking his eyes away from Ara, enjoying the fact she was actually smiling again.

"Trust my rage."


End file.
